Mistake
by Hoshino Sayaka
Summary: Kesalahan di masa lalu apa mungkin bisa dimaafkan?


Konnichiwa! Ketemu lagi dengan saya author gaje yang gaperna beres kalo bikin cerita *dilempar wajan* Kali ini saya kembali dengan ide cerita yang saya dapet dari lagu lonely 2ne1, jujur saya bukan penggemar kpopers atau penggemar 2ne1 tapi saya cukup terinspirasi dari lagu ini karena liriknya cocok dengan saya (._.") Lagu ini menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang menyesal udah nyia-nyiain cowo yang sayang sama dia, Tapi aku gak akan bikin sama persis dengan lagu.. Yah, dirombak dikit lah XD Selamat Membaca !^^

Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang, Aku tidak akan sebegitu bodohnya membiarkanmu pergi.. Namun layaknya selempar kertas putih yang jika sudah ternoda, tidak akan bisa bersih lagi..Begitu pula dengan waktu, Waktu yang sudah berjalan takkan bisa diulang kalaupun aku membayarnya dengan nyawaku..

Flash Back

"Jin, Aku akan kembali ke London minggu depan setelah onii-san dan umm..Karin pulang berbulan madu dari Paris" Ujar Kazusa gadis berambut blonde itu dengan ragu-ragu..Jujur saja saat aku sangat membencinya karena ia merupakan adik dari orang yang paling kubenci..Tapi sekarang karma berjalan..Orang yang paling kubenci menjadi orang yang paling kucintai..Orang yang dari dulu kusakiti sekarang menyakitiku sedemikian rupa..

"Pergilah, Selagi aku masih bisa berlaku baik padamu!" Seruku yang masih frustasi dengan kepergian Karin..Tindakanku sangat brutal saat itu

"Ba-baiklah.." Ujar Kazusa sambil menunduk menahan air matanya lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru..Gomenne Kazusa, Aku..Aku menyesal melakukannya..

End Of Flash Back

.

.

Hari berlalu..Minggu berlalu..Bulan berlalu..Baru kusadari Kazusa lah yang selama ini menemaniku meskipun ia tahu keberadaannya tidak diharapkan olehku..Dibandingkan aku, Ia lebih menderita..Setidaknya orang yang kusayangi saat itu, Karin, Ia tidak membenciku..Namun Kazusa..

.

.

Flash Back

"Gomenne Jin, Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi..Sesampainya di London, Aku akan menghubungimu" Ujar Kazusa padaku di suatu club malam

"Aku tidak butuh kau menghubungimu, hidupku tanpamu akan baik-baik saja" Ucapku dengan dinginnya pada gadis yang saat itu berusia 22 tahun

End Of Flash Back

Frustasi. Kata-kata itu adalah kata yang paling bisa menjelaskan perasaanku sekarang, Benar kata pepatah..Penyesalan selalu ada di akhir, Setelah aku menyakitimu sedemikian rupa barulah aku sadar perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus mengingat semua yang kulakukan padamu..Aku tidak bisa..

.

.

.

"Jin-Kun !" Panggil suara seorang perempuan yang sudah sangat familiar

"Ka-Karin?" Sahutku. Aku masih tidak percaya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, Setelah ia menikah dengan kazune di usianya yang masih terbilang muda -22- Kazune menjadi salah satu peneliti paling berpengaruh di London..Setelah itu aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya

"Apa kabarmu ?" Tanyanya dengan bersemangat

"Baik" Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis

"Begitukah ?" Tanya Karin memastikan sekali lagi

"Iya" Jawabku "Oh iya, Kazusa dan Micchi bagaimana?" Tanyaku dengan senyum terpaksa

"Emm..Jin, Bisa kita membahas hal lain?" Ujar Karin ragu-ragu

"Tidak. Katakan padaku bagaimana mereka" Jawabku dengan suara parau

"...Mereka akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi" Ujar Karin dengan pelan takut menyakiti perasaanku

"Bagus sekali" Ujarku dengan senyum terpaksa sekali lagi

"Jin, Kau masih mempunyai harapan..beberapa bulan " Ujar Karin mencoba menabahkan hatiku yang baru saja hancur berantakan setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Karin

"Saat aku masih menyukaimu, Aku juga gagal mendapatkanmu, Apalagi Kazusa? Perempuan yang kuperlakukan dengan sungguh amat buruk" Seruku frustasi lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin sendiri di apartementku

.

.

.

"Jin, 2 hari lagi kau ada pertemuan penting di London" Ujar managerku sambil melihat jadwalku

"London ?! Aku muak mendengar nama itu!" Seruku. London mengingatkanku dengan Kazusa..Kazusa, tahukah kau sudah menghancurkan hatiku lebih dari cinta pertamaku ?

"Ta..Tapi, Ini pertemuan yang amat penting!" Ujar managerku berusaha membujukku

"Pekerjaan ini membuatku muak! Kalaupun karierku berakhir, Aku juga tidak peduli!" Seruku lalu pergi

.

.

.

Setelah dibujuk-bujuk, Akhirnya aku pergi juga ke London..Dengan syarat, aku tidak akan lebih dari 2 minggu disana..Pekerjaan ini membuatku nyaris gila

.

.

~At London~

Pertemuan ini tidak lebih dari pertemuan sampah! Sial, Lebih baik aku tidak pergi kesini

"Jin, Apa kau bosan?" Tanya managerku dengan bodohnya

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku dengan kesal

"..Jadwalmu kosong setelah ini, Kau bisa berkeliling London kalau kau mau" Ujar manager tua itu

"Bagus" Sahutku dengan dingin

.

.

Setelah melewati hari yang amat sangat melelahkan, Kuputuskan untuk berkeliling di London.. london memang bukan kota kecil, Gemerlap indahnya Tokyo mampu menghilangkan kesedihanku walau hanya untuk sementara

.

.

"Jin Kuga" Panggil seseorang yang rasanya pernah kukenal

"Kau..Oh, Nikhisiori ?" Sahutku, Sebenarnya aku agak kesal bertemu pemuda ini di waktu seperti ini kalau saja dia bukan sutradara terbaik dari Jepang, Aku benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanyanya mencoa mencari topik pembicaraan

"Pekerjaan" Jawabku dengan senyum tipis

"Begitukah? Aku ada janji dengan seseorang nanti kita bertemu lagi" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi setelah seorang perempuan berambut hitam menghampirinya

.

.

Tunggu..Bukankah ia akan menikah dengan Kazusa?

.

.

"Moshi moshi"

"Karin, Ini aku Kuga.. Ada yang mau kubicarakan"

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam"

"Besok pagi aku akan ke rumahmu"

"Ba-baik"

.

.

.

Karena berjalan dengan tidak hati-hati, Aku menabrak seseorang..

"Go-gomenne !" Ujarnya, Sepertinya ia tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata jepang

"Eh, Kau orang Jepang?" Tanyaku sambil membantunya mengambil barang-barangnya yang terjatuh

.

.

"Ka-Kazusa ?"

"Kuga? Senang bertemu denganmu" Ujarnya dengan sangat formal

"Ka-Kazusa, ada yang mau kubicarakan !" Seruku sambil menarik tangannya

"Gomen, Aku punya janji dengan seseorang" Ujarnya sambil menunduk, Gila! Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini, Apa bagimu aku tidak lebih dari orang asing ?!

"Ta-tapi aku melihatnya berkencan dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam!" Seruku

#Plakk

"Jaga ucapanmu, Micchi bukanlah orang seperti itu, Ia baik dan pengertian padaku..Dan satu lagi, Wanita itu adalah Karasuma Rika, Rekan kerja sekaligus teman baikku, Jadi tolong jangan asal bicara" Ujar Kazusa lalu pergi

.

.

Kau benar-benar sudah membenciku, ya?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Wahh, Gomenne Jin, Nasibmu jelek banget disini..Mohon maaf untuk segala typo yang bertebaran (?) Untuk masalah update, Aku akan usahain cepet, tapi ga berani janji, Ide sebenarnya udah ada, tapi malesnya itu lho dan gak ada waktu yang cukup buat ketik karena tiap pulang sekolah aku Cuma bisa buka laptop sekitar 1 jam dan kalau ada les yah gak bisa *Curhat* Mohon Reviewnya^^


End file.
